Heavy-duty (HD) vehicles, such as Class 8 trucks, are often assembled to accommodate specific customer requirements and requests. Satisfying these requirements and requests normally requires manual assembly of at least some of the components. Reducing the amount of time or labor needed to manually install a particular part results in reduced assembly costs and higher output. Traditionally, installing the hood of an HD vehicle can require two persons and a significant amount of time to properly locate and install the hood on the vehicle frame.
In a typical installation of a hood on an HD vehicle, the hood must be properly located on the vehicle frame such that the hood to cab cowl gap is within predetermined standards. The hood position is normally unique for each vehicle; therefore, an installer must often install the hood several times before the hood is in an appropriate position relative to the cab. This can lead to increased assembly time and lower output.
Additionally, installation of the hood normally requires at least two people. After the hood is properly located on the vehicle frame as described above, a first person must hold the hood in position while a second person retrieves fasteners and secures the hood to the vehicle frame.
It is therefore desired to have an adjustment assembly for adjustably securing the hood to the vehicle, which will result in a reduction in the number of persons required for adjusting the position of the hood and/or installing the hood.